Alternatives
by CJNova
Summary: Rated M for things unwritten yet :  Max was raised in Belwicket by Maeve and Ciaran. She's not about to let it get torn away, but with Cal supposedly evil and that irritating Seeker around, she's losing control. Quickly.
1. Chapter 1

This is the start of my first fanfiction in a VERY long time. I kind of lost heart after my other stories got flamed so often, so I stopped writing and went back to just reading fanfics. Anyway, this is for a friend, who introduced me to "Sweep" or Wicca, as it's called in England. Hopefully the people who read this will like it, I tried to do it justice.

Anyway, Morgan isn't around. I've never really liked her, so I got rid of her, and put Maeve and Ciaran together. They live in Ballynigel, with their daughter Mackenzie (Max) and this story picks up where Max's life gets interesting :D Enjoy! Reviews are love and cookies xx

*Disclaimer: I have never, will never and don't own the Sweep series. It belongs to Cate Tiernan, the brilliant writer who created the stories.*

P.S. I'm so sorry about the format of this bloody thing. I've tried spacing it, I've tried shortening it, I've tried everything. This is how it turns out EVERY TIME. : I'm annoyed. But please give it a go - I'm aware of how horrendous it looks :( xXx

* * *

><p>'Sweetie?' I dimly recognised the voice, but I couldn't prise my eyes open for all the coffee in the world.<p>

'Mackenzie, darling?' I recognised that voice as well. Someone gently shook my shoulder. I rolled over, away from the disturbances, and an enraged yowl preceded a severe slash at my arm. I yelped and jumped awake, staring at my pure black kitten. Well, he wasn't a kitten anymore. He was a huge ball of fur and muscle.

'What? Where's the fire?' I asked stupidly, looking around. Dad's eyes crinkled as he chuckled at me, and Mama rolled her eyes.

'Nowhere. You're going to be late to meet Seb, dear. Don't forget.' She pointed to my clock, which read half seven.

'Of course.' I grumbled, stroking Ash (my cat) to appease him. He purred softly, easily forgiving me. I shooed my parents out of my room and took a shower, quickly dressing. Glancing outside, I sighed as I rooted around my wardrobe for my bright yellow coat and my combat boots, slinging my bag over my shoulder. It was raining in Ballynigel – shocker. 'Are you coming?' I enquired of Ash. He flicked his tail thoughtfully, before leaping up and wrapping himself around my neck like a scarf. 'Thought so.' I smiled smugly as I jogged downstairs.

'That cat is spoiled rotten.' Mama observed dryly as she handed me some toast.

'Not as much as Dagda.' I pointed out to where Dad was feeding Dagda tuna off a fork. She gave a disgruntled huff, but her eyes were sparkling happily. I was glad they'd finally worked out their differences. Maeve Riordan and Ciaran MacEwan were, in all senses of the word, opposite. And yet, the Goddess had made them soul mates. Amazing then that they survived under the same roof as each other for longer than ten minutes when both of their tempers flared bright and sudden.

'Go on. Send our love to Seb.'

'Will do.' I took a bite of my toast and pulled my hood up as I stepped out of the door, covering Ash and my hair. It was chilly, but I hardly noticed now – Ballynigel was a beautiful place and it was worth the unpredictable weather.

On my way to find Seb, my piano teacher, best friend and member of Belwicket, I reflected on my life. It had been pretty boring up until now. I know that Mama was getting ready to pass on the High Priestess role to me, but I wasn't sure that it was what I wanted. I knew I could do it – I was well liked and respected enough, and I knew the stuff, but did I really want to stay here and heal old people for the rest of my life?

I squashed those thoughts immediately and with ease. Of course I did. Ballynigel is my home, and Belwicket is my family. I wouldn't just leave them on a whim, and that was known throughout the town. Mackenzie Ava MacEwan is here to Stay.

I reached the little café on the corner of Central Avenue, and stepped inside, feeling warmth flood through me. I grinned happily, wandering over to the counter between half-filled tables.

'Hey Sarah. Usual.' I greeted the shop owner. She was short staffed, and so had taken to running the shop herself on weekends. I'd offered to help out, but she knew how busy my schedule was.

'Sure thing Max.' She grinned, already filling up a tall paper cup with my favourite order – sweet strong tea with strawberry infusion. I accepted it and paid, and then climbed the small staircase to the landing upstairs, which was a favourite place of Seb's. Sure enough, I found him sat in the corner, tapping his fingers and watching the street below.

I sank into the seat opposite him and pulled a book out of my bag quietly, waiting until he brought himself out of his contemplative mood. Seb, though a year older than me, was extremely temperamental. I blamed it on his being gay, but I always thought he loved overplaying it. He needed careful handling from most people, but I seemed to manage quite well on my own.

Ten minutes and a refill later, he eventually stirred and pointed out of the window.

'Those two have been stood outside for five minutes.' He mused. I peered out with him and saw the people he was pointing at. The woman was tall and beautiful, almost as beautiful as Mama. She had amber eyes and thin lips, and a curvy figure. She was quite obviously a witch – her magickal aura was carefully controlled and tinged with warmth.

The guy… he was her son, I guessed. Either that or that was one HUGE age gap. He had dark brown hair and a golden tan, with gold tiger eyes and a handsome smile that he flashed at something his mother said. He was quite tall, not the tallest guy I'd seen, but quite well-built and casually dressed in dark clothes. I could spy a leather loop around his neck with a silver pentacle hung on it. His aura was hot, and less controlled.

'Whoa.' I murmured, raising an eyebrow.

'Whoa indeed missy.' Seb grinned. 'Luckily I already have Damien; otherwise I'd revert to my predatory gay ways.' I laughed with him, shaking my head and sitting back in my chair.

'I'll tell Damien he has competition shall I?' I teased. He paled slightly in mock horror.

'Actually, yeah, do that. I like him when he's jealous.' He winked at me, and I grimaced.

'Ok, too much. Just because I don't have a love life, doesn't mean I want to share yours.' He shrugged and sipped his tea. 'So. What's going on with everyone?' He launched into an enthusiastic relay of the days' events. I had no idea so much could go on _before_ half seven in the morning, but apparently three people had managed to fall out, a couple had announced they were going steady and Damien's Mam had sprained her wrist.

When Seb left to refill our orders, I went back to reading my book. He and I could easily waste a day away in this steamy little café, reading and talking and sitting quietly, happily, just enjoying each other's company.

'Hey Max, guess who I found?' Seb called as he approached with two new cups. I looked up, and my gaze connected with melting honey eyes that sparkled happily at me. 'This is Cal Blaire; he's joining the school here. I told him we'd show him round.' Seb explained. 'Cal, this is Max, my best friend. Don't worry Max, I told him about us being Belwicket.'

'Hi, it's nice to meet you.' He held out his hand, so I shook it and managed to coax a smile to cover my stunned expression.

'It's nice to meet you too. Take a seat. Did you order? Seb takes ages to drink his tea.' Cal grinned crookedly, and I swear my heart stammered.

'Yeah, I did. I'd like to return blood to my extremities before braving this horrid weather again.' I rolled my eyes and tutted.

'Winter's not even started yet. Just wait until there's three feet of snow on the ground.' He gave a visible shudder and sat down at the end of our table, facing the window.

'Can't wait.' His obvious reluctance made Seb chuckle. I shut my book and tucked it back into my bag. 'Hey, is that… is that a cat?' Cal pointed to my neck.

'His name is Ash.' I poked at him, and he lifted his head off my shoulder, disgruntled. 'Wake up. Someone wants to say hi.' I told him. He hefted his body out of my coat and walked down my arm onto the table, where he stretched and let Cal scratch him gently.

'Do you carry him everywhere?' He asked, amused.

'Most of the time. He gets too lazy to walk. I swear he'll lose the use of his legs sometimes, but he disagrees.' Tiger eyes darted up to mine, shocked slightly.

'Yeah, Max can connect with animals if she concentrates.' Seb observed quietly, turning back to look out of the window, giving us a measure of privacy.

'Really? That's fascinating! How do you do it?' I shrugged, reaching out stroke Ash.

'I don't know. I've always been able to do it with Ash, but other animals take a lot more concentrating. Like Dagda, my Mama's cat, he doesn't like it when I do it and he blocks me. Cats are a lot more magical than most people realise.' I mused. I blushed when Cal's fingers brushed against mine accidentally, and retrieved my hand reluctantly. Ash followed, tucking himself around my neck again.

'Amazing. I've never met anyone who can do that.'

'Well, now you have.' I grinned. 'Drink up. It won't take long to show you around, and then we can come back if you want.'

'Sure.' I turned to look out of the window like Seb, and silence fell as we drank. I could feel Cal observing us, our relationship. When I finished and set my cup down, Seb followed suit and we stood up in tandem.

'Ready?' He nodded and stood up, following as we led him out of the café. 'Goodbye Sarah.' I waved as we left. She waved back, smiling tiredly. Stepping out into the cold air, Seb and I linked an arm through Cal's, and grinned at him.

'I feel slightly worried.' He observed jokingly.

'Don't worry. We'll be gentle.' Seb winked, and we began to pull him along between us, pointing out the perks of Ballynigel.

* * *

><p>So that was it, first chapter :D Just to warn you, I have written this as one long word document and then dissected it, so please feel free to point out if it jumps about a bit. xx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter xx

*See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.*

* * *

><p>'So that was Ballynigel.' I concluded as we ended up on the sea front, leaning against the railings and facing the wind. The rain had died down, thankfully.<p>

'It's… small. I'm not used to small. But it's cute. And quaint. I like it.' Cal observed, leaning his elbows on the railing and studying the sea. 'And it's near the sea – that's excellent.'

'Oh, I have to go. I was supposed to meet Damien. See you around Cal. Bye Max.' Seb began to run off.

'BYE SEB!' I yelled after him. 'Honestly, that guy's gayer than a box of rainbows.' I sighed, grinning fondly as Cal laughed. 'Anyway, what do you want to do? Do you have to be anywhere?'

'No, I don't. Actually, if you don't mind me asking, do you think we could go down to the sea? It's been far too long since I was so close to it.'

'Of course I don't mind.' We sat on a bench and took our boots and socks off, rolling our jeans up. I stored our shoes in a hole in the wave breaker near the railings, and then we walked down. Ash got out and ran around us, winding around our ankles and purring loudly.

'I love your cat. I never had one – my Mom's allergic.' He wrinkled his nose.

'Well, you're welcome to come round and see him whenever.' I offered, teasing. He nudged my shoulder with his gently, smiling.

'I may just take you up on that.'

'I look forward to it.' We reached the water's edge, and I gasped as the wave broke over my feet, chilled and salty. 'Oh, ew, cold.' I backed up, and he chuckled as Ash yowled and leapt at me when a drop landed on his fur.

'Poor Ash.' I tucked him into my hood and then cautiously moved back to stand next to Cal, who was planted firmly in the shallow part where the water never left. It almost came up to my knees, and I hitched my jeans up a little more.

'So, is it everything you expected?' I asked.

'It's beautiful.' He studied the waves calmly as they rushed towards us, tumbling over themselves like eager little puppies. 'It's so… powerful. Don't you think? Water can do so much.'

'So can fire.' I murmured, smiling gently. 'My family has an affinity with fire.'

'How old are you, Max?'

'Seventeen. And you?'

'Eighteen.' We fell silent again. It was comfortable, stood there, listening to the waves and the gulls. Ash fell asleep in my hood again.

Suddenly, a powerful wave broke around our feet. I yelped, stumbling, and he turned quickly, catching me by securing an arm round my waist. I clung to him as I stood up again, planting my feet back in the sand.

'Thanks.' I breathed out.

'No problem. We should get back, I'm freezing.' We meandered our way up to the railings and along the front, slowly drying our feet and legs. By the time we reached where his car was parked, he had me laughing at his jokes, and he was watching me with those tiger eyes carefully, smiling at me.

'Alright. I'll see you at school then. Have fun in Ballynigel.' I said goodbye reluctantly.

'Hey, could I have your number?' He called after me.

'Oh. Sure.' I handed him my phone and he gave me his, and we entered ourselves into them. We exchanged phones again, and he waved as I walked off again, glancing back every so often and waving over my shoulder.

It wasn't far to my house – I lived at the end of a crescent, in a large townhouse that Mama and Dad bought a few years ago. I loved it there, since it was so spacious and airy. There was a purpose for every room, even if we didn't use them often.

Reaching our wall, I vaulted it and wandered up the path to the front door, sensing Mama in the kitchen. Dad will have gone to work, I supposed. I dropped my coat on the hook and kicked my boots off, before taking my most recent Book of Shadows off the shelf. I settled in front of the fire comfortably, smiling to myself.

* * *

><p>Second chapters a little short… I added a little to it, I hope I didn't mess up the flow : xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, an entry from Max's BOS. Sorry it's so short :D xx

*See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.*

* * *

><p><strong>There is a new boy in our town. Wiccan. His name is Calhoun Blaire, and he is… he is… indescribable. I've never met someone so mysterious and warm, so handsome… He is everything I have ever dreamed about in a boyfriend, and he seems interested in me. Me! Plain old Max!<strong>

**Thank you, Goddess, for Seb, introducing us in Sarah's café. I knew that boy meddled too much for his own good, but to give me a gift like Cal? Well… it's not like he's my boyfriend yet, but who knows? In the future… I feel a connection. It's like his aura melds with mine easily, we're on the same wavelength.**

**I told him he's welcome at our house any time. I have yet to introduce him to Mama and Dad, but I'm sure they'll extend the same courtesy to him as they would another member of Belwicket. Cal and his mother are thinking of applying to join Belwicket. Isn't that exciting? We're taking on few members here and there, but if Cal were to be at a circle…**

**I wonder… I wonder if this is a gift from the Goddess. It definitely feels like it whenever Cal smiles at me. I shall not waste this opportunity. It isn't often you get someone so good looking just waltzing into Ballynigel.**

**Signing out, Lamprag.**

* * *

><p>Oh, yeah, Max's name, Lamprag, I read in a dictionary that it means "Firefly" Please don't be mad if it's wrong, I don't speak any otehr language apart from English :) Review? Pretty please? xx<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four has arrived! Tah-dah! *Fireworks!* *Glitter!* *Confetti cannons!* Yeah… XD This one's longer, thanks to chocolate chip cupcakes and coffee.

*See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.*

* * *

><p>'Max?' Mama peered over my shoulder. I snapped my Book Of Shadows closed and raised an eyebrow at her inquisitive look.<p>

'Yes?'

'You've been writing for the past half an hour.'

'I got a new book on spells; I was just adding them to today's entry.' I tucked my BOS into the bookshelf to take up tonight, and began helping Mama with the dinner. 'Have you heard about the two newcomers?'

'Ah yes. Selene Belltower and Calhoun Blaire?' Mama furrowed her brow at the pan. 'Hmm. I remember Selene. She and your father… they had a fling before me and your father got together.' I looked up, shocked.

'What?'

'Hmm. Nothing came of it, obviously. Cal is someone else's son. Daniel someone. Poor sod. I don't like Selene that much, but I can't judge Cal on his mother.'

'Oh. Well, I like him.' I informed her quietly, stirring the spaghetti. Immediately, she turned teasing.

'_Finally_. I thought you were going to end up a spinster.' I laughed and we joked around until Dad came home.

* * *

><p>A few days later and Cal started school. I was stood on the main steps, our usual gathering place, with Seb, Damien, Mab, Diana, Caleb, Shaun and Jerry. They were all members of Belwicket, who had either joined later on in life after discovering their magick or been born blood witches. Since they were all so much younger than the rest of the members, we usually formed two smaller circles.<p>

'Hey Max, it's your guy friend.' Seb nodded behind me, so I turned as Cal stepped out of his car and locked it. He looked round, obviously confused as to where to go.

'Hey, Cal!' I waved as he spotted me, and a grin broke onto his face.

'What are you doing?' Mab asked suspiciously.

'Calm down, Eas.' I soothed her with a small smile. 'I know what I'm doing.' Cal finally got to us. 'Hey Cal. This is Mab, Diana, Caleb, Shaun, Damien and Jerry. They're all part of Belwicket as well.'

'Hey.' Seb greeted Cal. He flashed a warm smile at everyone, greeting them equally. I could see straight away that most of them liked him. Apart from Mab. She just gave me a frown and mumbled an excuse about Maths, wandering off.

'Could someone show me where English is?' Cal asked the group politely.

'Yeah sure. Jerry and I have it next, come on dude.' Caleb grinned, and they led him off. Cal glanced back and gave me a grateful smile. It made my heart stammer slightly, and I blushed, looking away as Diana and I headed to Psychology.

'So, Cal's quite the looker.' Diana observed, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

'Just because you're Goth, doesn't mean I won't kick your arse if you even think about teasing me.'

'Hey, you're the strongest spell weaver we've ever had in Belwicket, I'm not about to mess with you. I'm just happy for you. It's about time you found someone as perfect as you.' I narrowed my eyes at her, but said nothing.

At dinner, we met up with the gang and found Cal relaxed and happily talking to Caleb and Damien about football. Immediately, Cal noticed that everyone glanced at me for a few seconds, waiting for me to start a conversation with someone. I pointedly sorted out my dinner and began eating it, and so they continued. It sometimes annoyed me, how they acted like I was their leader. But if I was to be a High Priestess, I would have to get used to it.

'Eas? Are you okay?' I asked Mab, using her craft name again. She preferred it. She looked up from where she was picking at her salad, and shrugged awkwardly, looking uncomfortable. 'Come on.' I motioned for her to get up, and led her outside. We perched ourselves on railings, where no one else was sat. 'Tell me.'

'I just… There's just something not quite right about Cal. I don't trust him, and I don't think you should let your guard down so easily.' She regarded me with worried brown eyes. 'I'm not casting doubt on your judgement, Max. I'm just saying that my senses are screaming at me that Cal's not all he appears to be, and you know that they've been right so far.'

'I know. I've always counted on your senses for things.' I mused quietly, studying my boots. 'Would it soothe you if I asked Cal to talk to me? If I scoped him out a bit before deciding what to do with him?'

'What if you find that there's nothing wrong, and let him into Belwicket, and then he destroys us?' She bit her lip.

'I won't let him.' My voice sounded sharp, even to my ears. 'I won't let _anyone_ destroy Belwicket, Mab, and you know that.' She bowed her head.

'I know. I'm just worried.' I heaved a sigh and nodded, giving her a side-hug.

'I know. And that's why we love you. You worry far too much about us.' She gave a small smile. 'But for now, until I get inside Cal's head, just try to act at least civil, ok?' She nodded.

'Yes boss.' She grinned cheekily. I huffed at Damien's nickname for me, and she followed me back inside happily. I sat down next to Cal and gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it and we continued eating.

* * *

><p>Later that day, as we were just getting out of school, Cal caught up to me in the car park.<p>

'Hey Max, do you want a lift home?' He jangled his keys at me.

'Oh, sure.' I accepted, bemused. I followed him to his lovely gold Sedan, and he opened the door for me like a gentleman. Sliding in, it smelt exactly like Cal – spicy and warm. It seemed he was literally a walking furnace, that guy.

'So, no Ash today?' He observed lightly.

'No, the poor kitten got into a fight with Dagda so I made him stay at home until they sorted it out.' I sighed tiredly, running a hand through my hair and ruffling it. 'Ugh. Great. Now I've messed my hair up.' I flipped his visor down to check my hair.

'I think it suits you all messed up and sexy. It's like you just got out of bed.' Immediately, I blushed at his casual remark.

'Well. I'm glad you think so, but it's nothing _like_ what I am when I've just rolled out of bed. Trust me. You should see it. It's a feat of miracles that I can even stand up, let alone walk straight.'

'Not a morning person then?'

'I normally crawl down the stairs.' I shrugged, and then laughed. 'Ok, that's an exaggeration, but no, I'm not a morning person. And you are?'

'Oh definitely. Morning's the best time of the day.' He grinned. 'Everything's so quiet when you wake up, and you've got about ten minutes before you have to start getting ready for the day. It's pretty awesome knowing that you're up before you're expected to be up.'

'Hmm. I fail to see your point there, but I digress.' I waved it off and returned to fixing my hair.

'So, why did your parents name you Max?' He wondered. I burst into giggles.

'What? Oh, they didn't. It's a short name, like Cal for Calhoun.' He looked slightly embarrassed, but lifted his nose haughtily.

'Well how was I supposed to know?' He shifted gear.

'You weren't, I'm sorry. I prefer Max anyway. It's informal, different to when I've been in trouble and I get called my full name.'

'Does everyone call you Max?'

'Pretty much.' I flipped the visor up again.

'I heard Damien call you "boss" at lunch.' I gave him a sharp look.

'I don't like it when they do that. I'm a High-Priestess-In-Training, not a Mafia overlord.' He flashed a vague smile at that comment.

'High Priestess in training? You must be either powerful or born into the position.'

'Why can't I be both?'

'You can. So tell me, Max, what's your last name?'

'MacEwan, of course.' I frowned. 'Didn't you know? It's not exactly forbidden to speak about my parents.'

'MacEwan? As in… Ciaran MacEwan?' He sounded shocked.

'Yeah, he's my dad.' I agreed warily. 'Why?'

'Don't you know who he is? Well, was? Before he disappeared from the world?' He questioned.

'I've never read my Dad's Books of Shadows, and I know little about his past. I've never really thought about it.' He reached out and squeezed my hand gently.

'I think you should at least know what your father's done, even if it's in the past. Ask to read his Books of Shadows. And if you need to talk or get out of the house for a while, call me. I'll be right there. Ok?' I noticed he'd stopped outside of my house. How did he know where I lived? Oh, he _was_ parked pretty close to my house that first day we met…

'Um… ok? What if it's at midnight?'

'I'll be here. Trust me; I know what it's like to find out things about someone you admire that you don't like.' He gave me a sympathetic smile. It made me curious and angry to find out that Dad had been keeping something from me.

'Alright. Ok. Well, I'd better get reading then. I'll see you tomorrow, or maybe later on tonight. Thanks for the ride.'

'No problem. Here.' He drew a quick rune on the back of my hand with his fingertips. 'Stay calm.' He smiled softly, and I closed the door gently before stepping back and watching him drive off. What did he know? Why would I need to stay calm? I turned and hurried up the path.

* * *

><p>Again, "Eas" is supposedly meaning "Waterfall" in Gaelic. *Clears throat awkwardly* By this I mean Mab's affinity is with water... Sooo…. Let me know what you think :) xx<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five… is that right? Yeah that's right. Chapter five. Enjoy.

*See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.*

* * *

><p>Dad wasn't home yet. I sat in the kitchen with Mama, wondering quietly. I'd only ever read her later Books of Shadows, never her early ones. I had never thought that odd until now. <em>Whatever it is, I'm sure he had a reasonable explanation<em>. I kept reassuring myself.

When he got home, I waited until we were all getting ready for bed before asking him. He studied me for a second, before glancing at Mama, who had turned several shades of unhealthy pale. Slowly, she nodded.

'She's old enough, Ciaran. Max, whatever you do, remember that your father and I are in a stable, loving relationship and we are dedicated to you and the Goddess. Don't stay up too late.' She kissed my forehead and then Dad handed me three large black books.

'These are the first three I wrote. The other two are downstairs.' His warm brown eyes studied me anxiously. 'Don't judge me, my little Lamprag.' I gave him a quick hug, before taking the books into my own room and shutting the door softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Goddess, it sickens me to write these words. The information contained in my father's Books of Shadows is… it is despicable. To think my father is capable of such Dark magick, that he participated in such rituals… How can he still have a soul? To survive all that, fall in love and have a child? Me? I am created of evil.<strong>

**I am thankful I have Mama to rely on. Though she was involved with Dad and had his child, she never wavered from the light's path. I can count on centuries and generations of powerful, Light Riordans to counteract one foolish, ill-advised soul.**

**He is my father still. I love him all the same, for he has shown me nothing but kindness, warmth and love. He has overcome his demons and I know for a fact he has given up the Dark, but it still… I'm in shock, I think. It has taken me all night to read just one Book of Shadows – what horrors do the other four hold? I almost cannot bear to read them, but the curiosity is too much. I shall read again tomorrow. For now, I should get some sleep, if I can. I have had to perform a small negative-energy-banishing spell on my room, and I will have to burn sage incense tomorrow before school to cleanse it, but I will persevere. In fact, I am so curious, I may pretend I am sick and not go into school…**

**It is a thought. For now, goodnight.**

**Signing out, Lamprag.**

* * *

><p>'Seb? Yeah, it's me. I'm pulling a sickie, something important's cropped up. Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great. No, no you don't need to come over. I'll be fine. Ok. See you tomorrow.' I hung up and went back to reading, wiping away silent tears. I had just gotten to the part where a twenty-five year old Dad had been tempted back to the Dark and slaughtered an innocent woman for her power.<p>

Finally, the doorbell rang about dinner time. I'd just finished Book two, and so I put it down and shuffled to the front door, still in my pyjama's with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I opened the door with low expectations – probably a boy had fallen over and needed a bandage or something. I didn't expect to find Cal stood on my doorstep, looking worried.

We stared at each other for a full ten seconds, before I broke down. Immediately, I was surrounded by warmth as he pulled me into a hug. I dropped the blanket in favour of hugging him back, burying my face in his shoulder as he stroked my hair and made soothing noises.

'Come on, let's go inside.' He suggested gently. I nodded and stepped back, controlling myself long enough to grab the blanket and shuffle out of the way. He came in and shut the door, gathering me up in his arms almost immediately after. 'It's ok, Max.' He murmured lowly, letting me lean against him.

'W-why are you h-here?' I sobbed, my heart destroyed almost.

'I didn't hear from you last night and Seb told us you were sick. I got worried.' He sounded so concerned, I nodded and let it slide.

'Come on.' I tugged at his hand and led him into the kitchen, where I made us hot chocolate. He sat at the table and watched as I swathed myself in the duvet and perched on a chair, looking slightly ridiculous and crazy.

'Are you okay?'

'I think I'm just in shock, at the moment.' I confessed, brushing tears and hair out of my eyes. 'I'm sorry. I'm a mess, and this is no way to greet a guest.' I looked at my tank top and pyjama bottoms and duvet, and scoffed at myself. 'I've read two Books of Shadows. I can't believe it. I can't believe my Dad did all that stuff.'

'He has changed, you know.' He reminded me gently.

'I know. I know he has. And I know he's revoked all the power he ever gained from the Dark. But… that's my _Daddy_, and I'm reading about him working the most powerful Dark magick ever recorded? And what about me, what, was I a mistake? Am I the only thing that kept him tied down long enough for Mam to nag some sense into him, break his spirit or what?' I theorised mentally, knowing that half the things I was saying I didn't believe in.

'Don't be so silly. I imagine your father was given the strength to return to the Goddess by you.' He reached out and held my hand, stroking my fingers. I let him, feeling defeated.

'And I've still got three books to go.' I moaned, sipping my chocolate.

'Don't worry. Whatever you read, it's all in the past and you can't change it. You can only be thankful that the Goddess chose to receive your father back and forgive him.'

'I'm thankful the Goddess sent me you to stop me from going insane stuck in this house alone.' I muttered.

'Well, I've only got until the end of dinner break, unless you want me to skip and stay with you?' He offered.

'I couldn't ask you to do that for me. I'm only going to be sat in bed reading.'

'In bed, you say?' He raised an eyebrow suggestively. I blushed furiously and rolled my eyes.

'You absolute _monster_, Mr Blaire! Take your mind out of the gutter right now!' I protested, mock-innocently. He laughed and shook his head.

'I'm sorry, that was a bit forward of me. I'm not used to meeting girls who don't fall at my feet.'

'I'll bet.' I agreed easily. His tiger eyes studied my face closely.

'And yet you, you're different. You talk to animals, you're the daughter of Maeve Riordan and Ciaran MacEwan, you're the next High Priestess of Belwicket… and you don't seem affected by anyone.' I tilted my head.

'How so?'

'At school yesterday, did you really not notice? Practically all of the guys are in love with you, and yet you just treat them like you would brothers. Even I'm having a hard time figuring out how to attract your attention, and I'm normally good at that.' I pulled a face.

'You? Cal, you waltzed into Ballynigel and charmed the entire student population and all you want is _my_ attention? Well sir, you have it. What are you going to do with it?' A small smile crossed his face contemplatively, and he leaned forward.

'I'm going to take you on a date, that's what. Tonight at seven, if you don't have plans.' I was slightly stunned by his proximity – he smelled like mango today.

'Sure. Seven's fine. Will there be a dress code?' I enquired lightly, tilting my face opposite to his.

'You might want to dress warm. I have a rather good idea I hope you'll like. Until then, I have ten minutes to get into Math class. Remember, my phone's always on.' He squeezed my hand gently before getting up and leaving. I heard the door shut and his car leave, and then cast a dirty glance at the third book.

* * *

><p>Question: Does it mention in the book what Ciaran's craft name is? Or Killian's for that matter? I'd really appreciate it if you could somehow convey it to me – I don't have a copy of the books *cries* xx<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six is up! Well, seeing as I uploaded the first seven chapters at the same time, I should hope so. As always, enjoy, review, relax!

*See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.*

* * *

><p><strong>July 4<strong>**th**

**Maeve's pregnant. She's just told me. I am faced with a choice – neglect her and our child, or repent and hope the Goddess takes me back. I will NOT bring Dark into Maeve's life. She is my Bradhadair, my Fire Fairy, and her spark will always burn brightly with or without me.**

**I was no good as a father to Killian. I abandoned him – look where I am now. Though Killian was a mistake, he is now one of the reasons I am factoring into my decision. My unborn child with Maeve…**

**It is a girl. I am thrilled, it has to be said. But I have worked so hard, killed so many, wasted so much…**

**July 30****th**

**It is decided. After long deliberation, I have broken from Amyranth, from Selene, from everything. I have renounced the Dark, and the Goddess has accepted me back to her way. Maeve and I are to be married, and even though she has picked up the habit of throwing mugs at me after her morning sickness, at least it isn't the china.**

**March 1****st**

**She's here. The baby. My little Mackenzie Ava MacEwan. Our Lamprag, our sweet little Firefly. She's beautiful, my little saviour – she has been enough for me to resist temptation, and she will continue to make my life worthwhile. Maeve is exhausted. Mackenzie is sleeping in one arm while I'm writing this. She's so beautiful. I do not believe anything could ever spoil this bundle of Goddess-given joy.**

* * *

><p>I wiped away yet more tears as I finished the passage about my birth. I had never given much thought as to how my parents viewed me, but it was obvious that he was proud of me in that moment.<p>

I moved upstairs just before Mama came home and continued reading. He talked about me a lot, and Mama. He also talked about Killian – they had been keeping in touch with letters, and Dad visited whenever he had to go to England on business.

One passage, right at the end of the fourth book shocked me slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I have heard of Selene's departure from Amyranth. She was even more zealous than I was, but please, I pray Goddess, forgive her. If I can see the Light, then so can she. I hear it wasn't pretty. When I left, I was feared so much they were almost glad to see me go. With Selene, they were furious at losing such a powerful member.<strong>

**I shall not contact her. If only to rest Bradhadair's mind – she fears that I will be swayed away from her and Lamprag. As if I could leave now, with Lamprag learning so quickly, becoming so powerful. The child needs guidance and support, and Maeve cannot raise such a wilful child on her own.**

**Killian is sixteen today. He came to see me, and Lamprag saw him. She had so many questions, I could see them in her silver eyes, but she held them back and greeted him politely. He charmed her easily and she charmed him straight back – MacEwans always were easily liked. Those two know exactly how to put it to their use.**

**I do not know whether to tell Lamprag she has a half brother. At this age, she may just understand, but later on she may reject it and think I purposefully did this to hurt her. I would never. Killian is a mistake, but I love him just the same, perhaps only lacking because of the distance in our relationship.**

**Goddess, guide me safely.**

* * *

><p>'Huh.' I mused quietly. I glanced at the clock and saw half six, so I got up and began getting ready for my date. Mama and Dad were downstairs in the kitchen when I appeared in the doorway. 'I'm going out.' I announced quietly.<p>

'Back before midnight.' Mama gave the same warning as always.

'Ok.' I found my coat as a knock at the door sounded. I pulled it open, and felt something inside of me relax when I saw Cal's handsome face. 'Hey.' I managed a slight smile.

'Hey indeed.' He glanced at me outfit approvingly, before taking my hand. I shut the door behind me and allowed myself to be herded into his car.

'So where are you taking me?' I asked curiously.

'Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out.' He teased.

Three hours and a picnic later, I had to admit, this was a bloody fantastic first date. We were laying under the stars, surrounded by trees and left over food. I was tucked against his side, watching as he found pictures in the stars. We'd talked and talked, laughing and teasing each other. I felt like he really was a Goddess-given gift.

'Cal?' I asked quietly.

'Mm?'

'I want to try something. Do you trust me?'

'Of course.' He watched as I freed my right hand and lifted it to his face, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes and resting my fingertips on his cheek. Slowly, I felt our minds touch. I gasped, my eyes fluttering closed. Cal's mind was beautiful. It was intricate and enveloping and full of information. 'Oh.' I heard him sigh gently as he found my mind.

We lay there for ages, exploring each other's thoughts, until I finally remembered I was supposed to be at home. My phone rang ten minutes before midnight, signalling a message.

'_I know you're with Cal. The back door's left open. Have fun x.'_ From Mama. I smiled and threw the phone away gently, turning back to look at Cal.

'Did I pass the inspection?' He asked, smiling slightly. I rested my head back on his shoulder and put a hand on his chest.

'Hmm. Yep. I have to say you did.' I mused.

'Good.' Soft, warm lips pressed against my own, and I felt a shiver of happiness run through me. I was kissing Cal. _I was kissing Cal_. Oh dear Goddess, don't let me faint now…

* * *

><p>:O Cal and Max, at last. In the first few chapters, I won't put anything graphic in, but that's only because I don't like Cal. If I get the courage to write a lemon for Max and Hunter, I'll post one. Either that or I'll chicken out completely and skip over it XD xx<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7… Does anyone read these introductions? Or the comments at the end? I know I've skipped over a few whenever I've been reading fanfics…

*See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.*

* * *

><p><strong>Well… tonight has been interesting. I finished Dad's Books of Shadows, and am glad that I know now what he has done. I am also glad that Cal and I went on that date.<strong>

**It was amazing. Truly, I have never known perfection and probably never will, but that was as close to it as I could ever hope for. Under the stars, we went through a tath meanma, and then he kissed me. I never thought I could feel this way about another person. Cal is mine now – we are officially dating. It will be spread around Belwicket by tomorrow, of that I'm certain. Seb can't keep his mouth shut and I just told him.**

**This is all happening so fast, and yet it feels so right. It happened fast for Mama and Dad too; perhaps we are muirn beatha dans like they are. That would suit me just fine. He's as perfect as Belwicket is. He belongs here, in this place of power.**

**I'm thinking of contacting Killian, my half-brother. I hope we can establish a relationship. I've always longed for a brother, and the time I met him, he seemed happy enough to act like one.**

**Signing out, Lamprag.**

* * *

><p>A week passed. A blissful, peaceful week filled with Cal and Belwicket and strawberry tea. I met Selene, a lovely woman, and Cal met Mama and Dad, who approved of him wholeheartedly. I set Mab's fears to rest and she eventually warmed up to Cal.<p>

One day, when we were on his bed in his room, entwined, I noticed his Woodbane athame on his right bicep. I traced it, and he tilted his head curiously.

'Where's your athame? I've never seen it.' I blushed deeply.

'No, you won't have. It's not in a place I regularly show off.' I grumbled. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, before getting the hint and grinning suggestively.

'Ah, really? How fun.' I swatted at his shoulder gently, even as I sat up to straddle his lap. He propped himself up on his elbows and pouted at me. 'Won't you show me?'

'I don't know. It would involve taking my top off. Probably my bra as well.' I winced. Though I was sure I was by now in love with Cal, I wasn't quite ready for _that_. But the look of childish delight on his face made me giggle.

'Well, that's going to be an interesting thing to see then. Don't worry, you don't have to show me yet if you don't want to.' He rubbed my thigh soothingly, and I rolled my eyes.

'I know you probably have girls falling over their feet to show you their chests.'

'I have in the past. You're the only one for me now.' He assured me calmly, studying me with those tiger eyes of his. I looked away in embarrassment and studied his bookcase. We sat like that for a while, until he shifted in a quick manoeuvre – I was suddenly laid beneath him, my legs wrapped around his waist as he hovered over me, pressing against my body and supporting most of his weight on one forearm. 'Trust me, Max. I've never felt this way about anyone before.'

'Me neither.' I accepted his kiss eagerly, threading my fingers in his hair and letting him control it. Something clicked in my head, and I felt no inhibitions when his hand slid up my thigh. In fact, I couldn't remember why I wanted to wait to have sex. It suddenly sounded like the best idea ever.

Goddess, I never expected I could ever be this close to someone. But Cal and I are now one – we are complete, a whole. It was perfect, the only way I could describe it. We had sex, despite my inhibitions earlier. I cannot remember why I held them. Cal is everything I will ever need. I will endeavour to be as perfect as he is.

* * *

><p>Short :) A lot of time passed in this chapter. A full week : I hope it doesn't look like it's moving too fast. It does to me. But then I hate it when fanfics drag on and on… xx


End file.
